Cry
by Gemini Writer
Summary: A Trowa/Makoto song fic


Cry  
  
It was late at night and the sun was setting on the horizon. Makoto walked on the dock to the edge and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll always remember those late afternoon.  
It lasted forever and ended so soon.  
yea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her legs dangling above the water the water was calm...  
She started remembering the first time she met the love of her life....... Trowa Barton  
It had been a rainy day and she didn't have the time. The first person she came upon while at the dock was.... Trowa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You were all by yourself, starring up at a dark gray sky.  
I.. was...changed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was starring out onto the water when she asked him for the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In blazes that no one will find all your feelings so deep inside.  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw your cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Do you have the time?" Makoto asked. Trowa just kept starring out onto the water lost in his thoughts. Makoto cleared her throat and asked again." do you have the time?"  
" Huh?" Trowa asked looking around.  
" Do you have the time?" she asked once again.  
" Oh, um..." Trowa looked at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late in September, and I'd seen you before.  
You were always the cold one but I was never that sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The time?" Makoto hinted.  
" Oh, yeah it's 4:35,"  
" Thanks, I got to go, or I'll be late," She ran off until she got to the building where she had a meeting to go to. Although turned out. Meeting was cancelled and she hadn't been called. So she strolled on the dock for about an hour. When she got back he was still standing there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You were all by yourself, starring up at a dark gray sky.  
I.. was...changed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Is this a hobby?" Makoto asked with a smile. Trowa looked over and smiled a bit.  
" No I'm just thinking," Trowa replied looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked at him. He was soaked.  
" Can I buy you a cup of coffee." She asked with a smile.   
" I'd like that," So the two got into He car and drove to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In blazes that no one will find all your feelings so deep inside.  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw your cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So where you from?" Trowa asked sipping his hot coffee.  
" Oh I live right around here," Makoto replied.  
" Really? Me too, well I just moved here" he replied.  
" Really, well how do you like it here?"   
" I just started liking it," he said with a smile. Makoto smiled back and lifted her cup. He lifted hers and they made a toast.  
" To you," She said.  
" To me?"  
" Hope you find happiness in our small town,"  
" I think I already did," The both smiled and sipped their coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away.  
I wanted to know you I wanted make your everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They continued to date for five months until one night......  
" Makoto," Trowa asked while they were dancing one night.  
" Yes?" she replied her head on his shoulder.  
"Come here," Trowa said then he took her to a little corner on a balcony surrounded by white roses and starlight.  
" Ok what?" Makoto asked.  
" Sit down," Makoto's eyes sparkled as Trowa went down onto one knee." Makoto, will you marry me?"  
Makoto gasped and looked at the ring it was a white diamond shaped as a rose, on a silver band.  
" Yes, Trowa," Makoto said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trowa smiled and he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
The two hugged and seven months late on a late summer evening they had a moon light wedding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I'll always remember those late afternoon.  
It lasted forever and ended so soon.  
Yea.  
In blazes no one will find....  
In blazes that no one will find all your feelings so deep inside.  
Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw your cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They lived happily through Christmas and then on the 27th something happened.  
Trowa had a heart attack and didn't survive.  
" Mrs. Barton?" a doctor said.  
" Yes doctor?" Makoto asked.  
" I'm sorry to say your husband did not make it." Makoto gasped and ran out of the room. She got in her car and kept driving she didn't know here to but she drove and drove.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baby cry, the moment I saw you cry.  
I think I saw you cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ended up on the dock with a single white rose in her hand.  
She got back up.....  
"This is to you Trowa..... may you find happiness." Makoto said as she raised the rose and then dropped it into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment I saw you cry,  
I wanted to know you  
  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
